emma ans sara
by britjanee
Summary: read it!


****

[Two hours later Emily and Sara are In there rooms and Sara walks into Emily's]

Emily:[just putting on her p.j.s]"Hey whats up."

Sara:"Ashley isn't back yet."

Emily:"Yeah,and?"

Sara:"We'll I think something's up,and Karen isn't at her house ether."

Emily:"How do you know?"

Sara:"Because I checked and her "Dad" said that she was'nt there and he did'nt know when she'll be back."

Emily:"You know what I think?"

Sara:"What?"

Emily:"I think that Karen and Astronama have some connections."

Sara:"Like what?"

Emily:"We'll for instance,they both look alike.I mean they have striking rezembalances."

[Just them they heard someone come though the front door and it wasn't there mom because she left for work already,it was there sister and her friends]

Emily:"Hey,you wanna go spy on them?"

Sara:"Yeah!!!"

[they go down stairs and get in an hiding place and start to spy]

Ashley:"You know,there's something up with Karen.She's too interested into Emily."

Cassie:"I agree."

Emily:[whispering]"There too close to us if they turn around they'll see us."

Sara:"You're right lets try to get in to a better position."

[They back up and Emily was unaware that Sara was too close to her and Emily accidentally 

backed up and they both fell backwards]

Sara:"What did you do that for?"

Emily:"I did'nt mean too you should have backed up."

[They were unaware that Ashley and her friends were staring at them]

Sara:" We'll excuse me."

Cassie:"What were you two doing down here?"

[Emily and Sara turn around and relize that they were staring at them."

Sara:"We were umm,we were…

Emily:"We were just getting a drink of water."

Sara:[whispering and being carcastick at the same time]"Very smooth."

Emily:"We'll I'm not thirsty any more,how about you?"

Sara:"No I'm not ether."

Emily:[whispering]"Lets get out of here]

[they run up stairs]

Emily:"Great what do we do now."

Sara:"We could watch some t.v."

Emily:"May I remind you,the best t.v. to watch is down stairs and Ashley's down there."

Sara:"We'll we could ummmm we could make our Christmas list:"

Emily:"We have plinty of time to do that,it's a month away."

Sara:"We'll do you wanna spy some more?"

Emily:"That was too close they could have accused us of spying even though we did."

Sara:"We could…"

Emily:"Forget it Sara."

Sara:"I was just going to say that we could put a tape recorder by the living room and go around the front of the house and listen and see them at the same time."

Emily:"What if some one see's us ."

Sara:"We could wear all black ."

Emily:"All right lets do it."

[the girls put on all black clothes and a black hat and go down stairs,out the back door,and sneak around to the fount yard were they get in fount of the window and turn the tape recorder on.]

Emily:"Can you see them."

Sara:"Yeah get up but not too far up and look at the window."

[Sara turns the tape recorder on]

Carlos:"What time is it?"

Ashley:"A little after 9:30"

Carlos,Cassie,Tj,:"We better go now."

Ashley:"All right,I see you guys tomorrow."

[they walk out the fount door and on to the porch and Carlos ,Cassie,and T.J. start to walk home.]

Ashley:"Bye ."

[Ashley axedintly turns toward Sara and Emily and looks straight at them.]

Ashley:"What are you too doing out here,its freezing and someone could have seen you,come inside before I call the police."

Sara:"You would'nt do that."

Ashley:"Wanna bet?"

[Emily and Sara start to go toward the fount door and they go inside."]

Ashley:[Closing the door then going toward them]"What were you doing outside anyway?"

Emily:"Ohh,nothing."

[Emily and Sara run up stairs and put their PJS on and act like nothing happened]

[The two girls are now in bed and Emily and Sara are in there own rooms.]

Emily:[turning on the TV and flipping through the channels." There's nothing on, I guess I'll watch Nickelodeon.

[Ashley walks in the door]

Ashley:" What exitly were you and Sara doing down stairs?"

Emily:" Are you're friends gone?"

Ashley:" Yeah, why?"

Emily:"I was just wondering."

[Ashley climbs into her bed]

Ashley:" So why were you and Sara down stairs earlier?"

Emily:"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ashley:"Yes you do."

Emily:" We were just getting some water."

Ashley:"Forget it."

Emily:"Hey I think TRL just came on do you wanna watch it?"

Ashley:"Sure."

[Emily turns to TRL.]

Emily:'I have to go to All That in the morning, can you take me?"

Ashley:"What time?"

Emily:" 4:30 in the morning."

Ashley:"No way, 4:30 in the morning, get mom to take you."

Emily:"All Right."

Emily:" But why can't you do it?"

Ashley:" Because 4:30 in the morning is to early."

Emily:" It's just 4:30 in the morning!"

Ashley:" yeah and I have to get up early."

Emily:" Why?"

Ashley:" Oh, no reason!"

Emily:" Yeah, right and nothings a reason huh?"

Ashley:" Good night Emily"

[Its Saturday afternoon and Emily and Sara are back from All That the walk into the front door to find Karen and Ashley and her friends talking]

[Emily walks in first]

Emily [joking]:" Sara, look its Mr. Oitner's dog right behind you, you better get in before you know what happens!"

Sara:" Shut-up Emily don't joke like that"

[Emily and Sara realize that Ashley and her friends are staring at them]

Sara:" Dang, do we look that bad?"

Emily:" I hope not a little pudding in your hair doesn't hurt anything!"

Sara:" What that green stuff was pudding?"

Emily:" Yeah dummy the whole world knows that but you!"

Karen:" What happened to you?"

Sara [whispering] I think she is talking to you Emily"

Emily:" Huh, well Sara will have to tell you that one."

[They go up stairs and wash up and change clothes then go down stairs to find something to eat]

Emily:" I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!"

Sara:" Why would you do that, you would only be eating your self!"

Emily:" What kind of a screwed up diss is that?"

Sara:" Shut up for once in your life!"

Emily:" Oh look at the time I guess I have to go now!"

Sara:" What are you talking about? You don't have to leave...."

Emily:" Shut up."

Emily:" oh look! Last weeks dinner how nice! And a nice shade of green too!

{Emily and Sara realize their being stared at]

Sara:" Wow, do we really...."

Emily:" SARA, don't say that!"

[The doorbell rings]

Emily:" Yes, he's here!"

Sara:" Who?"

[Emily didn't tell Sara or Ashley about here up coming tour with N'sync but her mom knew.]

[Emily goes to the front door and opens it]

Emily:" Hi!"

Lance:"Hi, how are you doing?"

Emily:" A whole lot better than you, I saw you on who wants to be a Millionaire the other night!"

Lance:" So, didn't I do great?"

Emily:" Define great!"

Emily:" To me it looked like some other people were helping you. And you know who that was. But other than that you were fine! Great!"

Lance:" Well thanks, I think!"

Emily:" So what brings you by?"

Lance:" Oh, I was just in the neighborhood."

Emily:" Oh really."

Lance:" Well actually the others wanted me to pass these moves by on tape and on paper so you would know what to do."

Emily:" Oh how thought full!"

Lance:" Well watch them but I think you already know what to do."

Emily:" Yep."

Lance:" And our schedule."

Emily:" Yep."

Lance:" Well I've gotta be going."

Emily:" O.K. be careful."

Lance:" I will."

Emily:" Bye."

Lance: [waving from his car] "Bye."

[Emily goes back in side]

Sara:" Who was that?"

Emily:" Who do you think?"

Sara:" I'm getting tired of that. Do you know how many girls would love to have him coming to their door?"

Emily:" Oh shut-up!"

Sara:[talking loudly] you know Emily, having strangers coming to our house isn't a great idea."

Emily:" Sara I'm getting sick of that, stop it."

Cassie:" So who was it anyway?"

Emily:" Oh, just a little friend of mine. Yeah, that's who!

Sara:" Some little friend!"

Emily:" Don't you have to go to bed you know you have to perform tomorrow."

Sara:" Whatever."

Emily:" Whatever is so old."

Sara:" You say it."

Emily:" Well when I say it it's not old."

Sara:" Do you know..."

Emily:" Don't even say it."

Emily:" Sara, be quiet for once in your life your giving me a head ace."

Sara:" Whatever."

Emily:" See, I told you it's old!"

Emily:" Gee Sara it's 3:00 in the afternoon, why don't you go..."

Sara:" You dummy, we got those pop sicles out and now they're melted."

Emily:" It was your Popsicle."

[They run into the kitchen]

Emily:" I'm gonna..."

Sara:" I don't care what your gonna do!"

Emily:" That was nice."

[Just then they heard a crack of thunder and rain pouring from the outside.]

Emily:" great see what you just did!"

Sara:" You better hope that Lance isn't stuck in that mess outside."

[Emily runs to the front door and opens it]

Emily:" I hope not!"

Ashley:" Wow, it's pouring outside, Emily close the door."

Emily:" I am!"

Cassie:[says in an excited voice]" I guess were stuck here until its over."

Karen:" Guess so."

[Just then the door bell rings]

Ashley:"Emily, answer the door your closer to it."

Emily:" Are ya nuts?"

Ashley:" No, why?"

Emily:" Cause, well I was just wondering!"

Emily:" Sara, you go answer it, who ever is at it won't notice you!"

Sara:" Emily, answer the door."

[It rings again]

[Emily answers it]

Emily:" Don't do that!"

Jared:" Do what?"

Emily:" You know what!"

Jared:" My folks aren't home so I thought you might let me crash at your place!"

Emily:" Well you thought wrong!"

Ashley:" Let him in Emily."

Emily:" Just kidding."

[She lets him inside]

Emily:" Here, let me take your jacket."

[She hangs his jacket on the coat rack and then she sits down beside him on the floor.]

Sara:" So, what brings you over here?"

Emily:" Didn't you hear him at the door?"

Sara:" Yeah, ringing the door bell, not talking."

Jared:" Well I had a soccer game and it started raining so I had to walk home in this crap."

Emily:" Tough."

Jared:" Yeah, and then when I found out that my parents weren't home I thought that I could come over here, well until it's over away."

Ashley:" Well, your welcome anytime."

[Emily rolls her eyes]

Emily:" Gee Jared, you didn't have a key?"

Jared:" Does it look like it?"

[Right now everyone was bored and tried so they decided to get something to eat."

Ashley:" Emily, go see what we have to eat, okay?"

Emily:" Sure Ashley anything for my big sister!"

Emily:" Hey I can go to the refrigerator and not even leave this room. Let's see. We have nothing, more nothing, and the Sushi that made my friend thought up!"

Cassie:" Very funny."

Emily:" Alright, I'll go and see what's in the refrigerator."

[Emily gets up and goes into the kitchen. Just then there was crack of thunder and Emily run's back into the living room.]

Sara:" Emily, what's your problem?"

Emily:" Oh nothing, I just heard something, that's all."

Jared:" Scared?!"

Emily:" Jared you are on the baseball team right?"

Jared:" Yeah, why?"

Emily:" Well when you get kicked off you'll know why!"

Sara:" EMILY!"

Emily:" What?"

Sara:" Nothing."

Emily:" Guess what!"

Sara:" What?"

Emily:" I mad second cut."

Sara:" WHAT?! No you didn't!"

Emily:" Oh yes I did and I've even got the paper to prove it!"

Sara:" I hope that you brake your arm trying to cheerlead."

Emily:" Well It'll probably be you cause I signed your name on the sheet!"

Sara:" You what? How could you..."

Emily:" Hey, don't talk, I'm only here to help you."

Jared:" How about you both shut-up."

Emily:" I'm saying!"

[The rain stops and Jared goes home]

Emily: Well now what?"

Sara:" What do you mean "now what?"

Emily:" There's nothing to do."

Sara:" You can..."

Emily:" What ever it is you do it. How about some television."

[Emily turns on the television]

Emily:" Lets see what's on."

[She flicks to TRL and it so happens that her song come on over it on]

Emily:" Darned. This just happened to be the only thing on. Wanna watch?"

Sara:" Who are you talking to?"

Emily:" I'm not even going to answer that."

Karen:" Wow she looks just like you Emily."

Emily:" I wonder why."

Emily:" Your early not from around here are you Karen?"

Karen:" I just refrain from the television a lot. I'm not in to Pop stars and stuff like that."

Emily:" Oh, my bad."

Emily:" Ok lets turn over!"

Sara:" Why Emma, we all love this part."

[Emily turns to another TV channel.]

Sara:" Why did you do that?"

Emily:" Cause I wanted too."

Sara:" You hungry?"

Emily:" No."

Sara:" Yes you are."

[Sara grabs Emil and they run into the kitchen closing the French glass doors behind them]

Emily:" What did you do that for?"

Sara:" I've gotta talk to you."

Emily:" You could have done it in there."

Sara:" No I couldn't. You see I over heard Karen talking."

Emily:" When?"

Sara:" It's a long story I'll explain later. But she said that she wanted you."

Emily:" For what."  
Sara:" Some thing to deal with Space and the Power rangers and using you as a shield. She wanted to talk over the universe or something like that with the help or you and your smartness."

Emily:" No way, everyone knows you're smarter than I am. Anyway where did you hear this at?

Sara:" At school. In the closet. She was in the closet I wasn't. When I saw the doorknob turn I ran."

Emily:" Oh. But you could have brought me in here a little easier. I think they may have noticed something weird."

Sara:" Hey, I'm just trying too look out for my little sister."

Emily:" Little sister? By two and a half seconds."

Sara:" Whatever. Want something to eat?"

[Sara opens the fridge]

Sara:" Lets see there's....

Emily:" I'll just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Sara:" That's all, what's wrong?"

[Emily sits down at the table and Sara does too]

Emily:" It's just that, well I'm a little afraid."

Sara:" Don't worry, I'll watch out for you."

Emily:" Thanks, now I feel better!"

[Emily and Sara eat and then talk]

Emily:" Wanna go back in there now?"

Sara:" Sure." 

[They go back into the living room and everyone is still in there. Ashley and Cassie and TJ are sleeping and Carlos, Andros, and Karen are talking]

Emily:" Watcha talking about?"

Carlos:" Shouldn't you be acting somewhere?"

Emily:" I do have off days ya know. Oh crap. I'm forgetting something. CHEERLEADING. I forgot to go to practice."

Sara:" It's a OK, It's at 5:00. It's 4:30 now."

Emily:" Better change and start walking."

[Emily changes into her cheerleading outfit and walks to school, only Sara and the others are at left and now everyone is awake.] 

Carlos:" She's really got a lot of time."

Sara:", Not really, I don't know how she would do what she does with out me!"

Carlos:" Why are you being so nice to her? Usually your kicking her behind her back or something." 

Sara:" Oh, no reason!"

Karen:" Lets see what's on the TV."

[Sara turns it on and starts to flick through the channels and Nsync is on so she leaves it on them it had been about 2 hours and 30 minutes and Emily was back home.]

Emily:" Whatha watching?"

Sara:" You and Nsync performing live from..."

Emily:" Oh no, turn over they don't want to see that."

Sara:" Oh yes we do this is the one when you know who does you know what."

[Emily turns the channel]

Sara:"Hey, Turn it back."

Emily:" Why, why do you want to see your self on the TV?"

This is Ashley! 

****

Sara:" Whatever."  
[Emily sits down]

Emily:" Well I just guess some things just get boring. Ashley never sleeps at this time in the day."

Carlos:" Didn't she tell you she went to a party last night and didn't get any sleep?"

Sara:" She doesn't tell us anything."

Carlos:" I wonder why!"

Andros:" So, Emily how was your cheerleading practice? You left unharmed and now it looks like you got a sprain."

Emily:" It was fine!"

Sara:" Whatever, every time you go to a dance practice with N'sync or go to cheer practice you always come back with a sprained arm or ankle. What's up with that?"

Emily:" You annoying Sara. I'm going to get something to eat."

[Emily walks into the kitchen and Sara follows her]

Sara:" What, I just asked a question. You could have answered it."

Emily:" I'm in a bad mood."

Sara:" What, what's wrong."

Emily:" I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. Cheerleading, dancing, acting, and singing plus I've got someone after me!"

Sara:" Hey, that's why I'm here. Hey, what's a twin for?"

Emily:" Thanks!"

Sara:" No problem, I'll always look after you!"

Emily:" Thanks, but I can look after myself too you know!"

Sara:" I know!"

Emily:" You hungry? I know I am!"

Sara:" Yeah what's to eat tonight?"

[Emily opens the refrigerator]

Emily:" Lets see, nothing let's order pizza."

Sara:" Remember Emily, the last time we ordered pizza the guy wanted your autograph. Then he was bugging us and we had to call the police. I don't think you want to go through that again, do you?"

Emily [shying]:" No!"

[Carlos walks in]

Carlos:" Hey, I'm starving, I didn't want to wake your sister up, what's to eat?"

Emily:" We were just deciding that!"

Carlos:" Really? How about pizza?"

Emily:" We just took on that optical and really don't want to do it again"

Carlos:" What's in your fridge?"

Emily:" Believe me. Nothing!"

Sara:" Yeah, Emily's right. How about we think of something else! You've got to have something on your mind!"

Carlos:" Maybe Ashley does!"

Emily:" No, don't wake her! She doesn't even have a brain to have something on her mind."

[Karen walks in]

Karen:" Hey you guy, Ashley wants to know if you're hungry. She said that she was thinking of going out to eat."

Carlos:" Sounds good to me. How about you to?"

[Emily rolls her eyes]

Sara and Emily say at the same time:" Sure, why not!"

[They walk back in to the living room]

Cassie:" How about Burger King?"

[Emily has a horrified look on her face]

Emily:" Please, for the love of humanity, not Burger King!"

Carlos [shying]:" Why not Emily?"

Emily [smiling]:" No reason!"

Sara:" Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head when she was little."

Emily:" You were too."

Carlos:" How about we all go with both of you were dropped on you head so we can figure out what were going to do for dinner. Ok."

Emily:" Yes um!"

Sara:" Whatever!"

Cassie:" Alright I guess it's Burger King then!"

Ashley:" Does everyone agree?"

Everyone except Sara and Emily:" Yes!"

Emily:" I'm going up stairs!"

Sara:" I'm with her!"

[ Ashley and her friends leave to go to Burger King]

[ Upstairs]

Emily:" Now what?"

Sara:" Why don't you like Burger King?"

Emily:" Cause those stupid BackStreet Boys have to be advertising there, and for more reasons than you can count!"

Sara:" So what are we gonna eat?"

Emily:" Oh, well eat alright at Burger King, while were spying on Ashley and her friends!"  
Sara:" I like the way you think my sister!"

[ They get on some other clothes and head for the Burger King that Ashley and her friends went to.]

[ At Burger King]

Emily:" Do you see them?"

Sara:" No I don't think they have gotten here yet."

Emily:" Alright, let's get a table and some food."

[ They find a table and get some food]

Emily[ eating]:" Do you see them?

Sara:" No..... Yes, here they come, look like were talking about something, I don't think that they will notice us because first of all my hair is red and yours is blond. Hey Emily, did I ever tell you, you look great with blond hair?"

Emily:" You really think so? Oh, their sitting down."

Sara:" Alright were do we go from here?"

Emily:" I don't know! In my whole life of acting, I've never encountered this before!"

Sara:" Can you hear what they're saying?"

[They were about 2 tables away]

Emily:" Yeah, they're saying something about school. Like when's the next football game or something."

Sara:" Then they must be talking to Carlos, he's on the football team."

Emily:" He is?"

Sara:" Yep!"

Emily:" Now what?"

Sara:" Well were finished eating this is boring do you want to leave? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

Emily:" Well we just have to see Scary Movie again, and well Sara, what if there talking about something that we just have to listen to that they don't talk about when were home?"

Sara:" You're right. I guess.

Emily:" Hey, I think that they are finished eating. Then that must mean that they will be leaving very soon!"

Sara:" Your right wanna go out side and wait for them to get out the door and then maybe follow them?"

Emily:" Perfect plan!"

Sara:" Alright, lets leave and wait outside."

[They left and went outside, they hid behind some bushes until Ashley and her friend's came outside."

Emily:" Hey, I see them. Lets wait until they get to the next street and then follow them."

Sara:" Okay!"

[They start to follow them, they could hear what Ashley and her friends were talking about.]

Andros:" Do you get the felling that were being watched?"

Cassie:" I do."

Ashley:" Me too."

[ Andros looks behind him and doesn't see Sara and Emily cause they hid.]

Andros:" I guess it's no one."

Emily:" That was close."

[Carlos looks behind them and sees Emily and Sara.]

Carlos [Talking to Ashley and her friends]" Hey, you know what, someone is following us."

[Ashley looks behind her]

Ashley:" EMILY?"

Emily:" Oh crap!"

Ashley:" What, when, no I think I should be asking why."

Emily:" It was all Sara's idea, I know the stay at home plan but Sara doesn't."

Cassie:" How long have you been following us?"

Emily:" How long have you been walking?"

Sara:" Gee, just give it all away!"

Emily: [Whispering to Sara]:" Lets get outta here k!"

Sara:" I'm with you."

[They start to run the other way witch is behind them. But with the fast speed of the others, the others catch up with them and grap Emily and Sara by the arm.]

Andros:" I don't think so."

Carlos:" What exactly did you hear?"

Emily:" Hey, let go and well tell ya!"

Sara:" Emily, don't lie. We wouldn't tell them anything. Not even the thing between you and Lance!"

Emily:" Sara I'm gonna get you!"

[Emily starts hitting and kicking Sara but Carlos breaks them up.]

TJ:" Just tell us what you heard and well get out of your way."

Ashley:" Emily, remember those abercrombie shirts that I browwed. You know the ones that you loved so much?"

Emily:" Yeah."

Ashley:" Well I'll give them back to you if you tell us everything that you know."

Emily:" Hmm let me think. Abercrombie shirts or no Abercrombie shirts. I think not!"

Cassie:" Well just drag this out of you too at your house."

[They go to Emily and Sara's house and are sitting on the couch; Sara and Emily are sitting on a Sofa across from Ashley and her friends.]

Carlos:" How about now, do you want to tell us now?"

Emily:" No, we told you before we didn't hear anything."

Carlos:" Then why were you following us?"

Sara:" Does it look like we know."

Emily [Whispering to Sara]" You know what I gotta pee so bad"

Sara:" Me to!"

Andros:" I think they have something to share."

Cassie:" Me to!"

Emily:" Believe me, you don't wanna know!"

TJ:" Really, sure we do."

[Emily gets up and walks to the restroom, before she goes into the bathroom she says this...]

Emily:" No you don't!"

[Emily finishes using the restroom and washes her hands. She comes out and goes into the kitchen, Sara is after her.]

" What do they want?" Sara asks.

" Does it look like i know?emily says

****

  



End file.
